Let's Play a Game
by drunkaf5h
Summary: So basically the Victorious gang is kidnapped and forced to play a really messed up game that is like truth or dare, but there is only dares and it is a lot more violent. (sorry about the crappy summary)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I haven't been on here for a while and when I finally came back and looked at my old stories I was like, wow these suck, so I deleted them and I'm starting with new stories. I don't know how I came up with this idea, I guess I just have a messed up mind, Idk. Anyway since I have a pretty messed up mind and I love gory things this story is probably gonna get quite violent. And I haven't written anything in a while so if it sucks sorry. Hope you enjoy :P**

It seemed like any other normal day at Hollywood Arts, well as normal as it can get at that school anyway. Jade West came through the double doors of the school making her way over to her girlfriend's locker. Tori was putting her books into her locker, not noticing that Jade was there, when Jade came up behind her and poked her in the side making her squeal. Tori spun around and smacked Jade on the shoulder, "Jade you scared the chiz outta me, I told you to stop doing that" she turned back around getting what she needed from her locker. Jade rolled her eyes, "Vega did you actually think I would listen?" "Well I just thought that since you're my girlfriend that you would respect my wishes, like good girlfriends do" "Fine, I won't do it anymore" after saying this Jade proceeded to poke Tori in the side again before quickly walking away with a smirk on her face. Tori groaned, closing her locker before heading to her first class. Tori hurried into her class as the bell rang, briskly walking to her seat. Tori sat down in the back of the class near the window. Beck came into the classroom and sat next to Tori, who was starring down at her desk, zoned out. Beck tapped Tori on the shoulder causing her to jump. She turned to look at Beck, "Oh, hey Beck" she said starring back down at her desk, a look of contemplation on her face, "Whatcha thinking about?" Beck asked.

Tori looked up at Beck, "I was just realizing that Jade and I have been together for months now and she has yet to say 'I love you', even though I have said it many times. Do you think she loves me?" Beck stared at her for a moment before letting out a small chuckle, "Tori, you're joking right? Of course she loves you, it's pretty obvious" "Then why hasn't she told me?" Beck sighed, "Look Tori, you know how Jade is. She doesn't share her feelings much, but trust me, she defiantly loves you" Tori nodded, "Yeah, you're right, I shouldn't worry about it." As they finished their conversation the teacher walked up to the front of the room, "Okay class, time for a pop quiz" he said smiling, the class responded with groans and complaints about hating math.

The bell rang, signaling the end of class. Tori picked up her bag and walked out of the class room, closely followed by Beck, "Hey we should hang out later, I mean all of us, cause it's been a while" "Yeah, we should" Tori agreed "We can all hang at my place and watch a movie. It's my parents anniversary, so they won't be home" Beck smiled, "Alright sounds good." They were on their way to Sikowitz's class when a terrified looking Robbie ran up to them, "Guys you have to hide me!" he said frantically, cowering behind them. Beck and Tori turned around to look at their nerdy friend. They both laughed at his actions, "What's wrong?" Tori asked he scanned the hallways, obviously looking for something before turning back to Tori. Robbie started talking so fast they couldn't understand what he was saying. Beck cut him off, "Robbie, we can't understand you, slow down and start over" Robbie paused, taking in a deep breath and started again, "Okay, so I was talking to Cat about how to ask a girl out, because let's face it I'm hopeless, and Jade said that it really wasn't that hard to do, and I told her that it's easy for her because people are scared of her and they say yes to her just because they are afraid to say no. She got really angry. I realized what I said and ran out before she could grab me, but now I'm scared she's gonna kill me and I need you guys to protect me!" Tori rolled her eyes while Beck laughed, "Why would you say that?" Tori asked while Robbie still stood there trembling. Beck put his hand on Robbie's shoulder and shook his head, "Dude, you are so screwed." Just then there was loud yelling coming from down the hallway. The three teens turned around to see Jade come storming down the hallway, scissors in hand, "Robbie get back here so I can kill you!"

Robbie shrieked and quickly hid behind Beck. Jade made a move towards Robbie, but was stopped when Tori wrapped her arms around her waist, pulling her back. Jade tried to free herself from her girlfriend's grip, "Vega let go so I can kill this dumbass!" Tori tightened her grip, "No Jade I'm not going to let you kill him." While Jade was being restrained Robbie took the chance to run away, "Dammit Tori, you let him get away" Tori let go of Jade and Jade spun around and glared at her, "Why did you hold me back?" Tori rolled her eyes at her girlfriend, "Because Robbie wouldn't have stood a chance against you" "That's the point! I wanted to beat the shit out of him!" Tori gave Jade a disproving look. Jade let out a sigh and slumped down against the lockers behind her, "Maybe Robbie was right" she said just loud enough for Beck and Tori to hear, "I'm going to leave you guys alone" Beck said turning around, heading for his next class. Tori walked over to Jade and sat down next to her, "Babe, what are you talking about?" "I mean he's right, I do scare people. What if that is the only reason people stick around me, because they are afraid." Tori put her finger under Jade's chin forcing her to look up at her, "Jade that is not true. People stick around because they like you. You're smart, beautiful, creative, you have the most amazing eyes, honestly I could go on for hours. You are amazing, Jade, don't ever forget it." Jade leaned in, connecting their lips, "I love you" Jade mumbled against Tori's lips, causing her heart to skip a beat. Tori smiled "I love you too" the bell rang and Jade groaned as Tori disconnected their lips, "Let's go babe, don't wanna be late for Sikowitz" Tori said standing up, "Like this crazy hippy would notice anyway" Jade said standing up with Tori. Tori grabbed Jade's hand, intertwining their fingers, as they walked off to class.

They entered the class a few minutes late causing everyone to turn and look at them as they entered. "Oh look, the love birds decided to join us" Sikowitz said while sipping on a coconut. Jade just rolled her eyes and pulled Tori over to two empty seats in the back row. Sikowitz clapped his hands together gaining everyone's attention, "Now as I was saying, before I was interrupted, as an actor you have to be ready for anything. There is a number of things that could happen while you are on stage, but no matter what you must stay in character. Now I'm going to need some volunteers." He scanned the room, his eyes landing on the couple in the back, "Ah Jade, Tori thank you for volunteering" Jade groaned while she was dragged up to the stage by her girlfriend. "Okay what do you want us to do" Tori asked grinning widely "I want you guys to begin a scene, I don't care what about, just make sure that no matter what you stay in character, got it?" They both nodded and began the scene. Tori walked off stage and walked back on, pretending to enter a house, "Honey, I'm ho-" before she could finish her sentence a tomato came flying at her head. She ducked and it missed her by a few inches splattering against the wall behind her. "What the hell, Sikowitz?!" Jade exclaimed glaring at their crazy teacher who had two more tomatoes in his hands. "What happened? Why did you break character?" he asked as if nothing happened. Tori looked at him wide eyed, "What do you mean, what happened? You threw a freaking tomato at my head" "And?" he questioned like it was normal to do. "Okay you two can sit down, who's next?"

The rest of the class went on like that. Kids doing scenes while Sikowitz throws various foods at them. The bell finally rings, but before they could leave Sikowitz stops them, "Jade,Tori, Beck, Cat, Andre, and Robbie, you guys stay for a minute." The group of teens stopped and turned around to look at their teacher, waiting for him to speak. They all stood there in silence for a few minutes, until Jade spoke up, "Well, what do you want!?" "Oh right, I need the six of you to stay after school today and help set up for a fundraiser that we are doing after school tomorrow in the gym." They all looked at him confused, "This school has a gym?" Robbie asked, "Oh yes, the state said we needed to have one. I'm not really sure why though because it's never used. Anyway, I need you all to stay after until six" They all mumbled "okay" and left for lunch. They all sat down at their usual table, Robbie sitting as far away from Jade as possible, still unsure of what might happen if he gets too close to her. "So what do you think this fundraiser is for" Tori asked the others while sitting next to her girlfriend and intertwining their fingers. "Who knows. I didn't know we even did fundraisers" Andre said taking a bite out of his sandwich. "Well whatever it is it better be worth my time" Jade said, everyone nodded in agreement. They spent the rest of lunch talking about random things until the bell rang.

The group of friends got up to leave saying "see you later" to each other before heading off to their next classes. The rest of the day went by quickly and soon enough they were all meeting up at the big building behind their school that was apparently the gym. The group of teens met up with their teacher in the gym, "Oh good, you're all here." "So what is this fundraiser for anyway?" Beck asked Sikowitz, "It's for some performing arts school for children that they are trying to build. There are going to be a bunch of kids here performing and what not." He said handing them streamers and other decorations. "Ugh, I hate children" Jade groaned. They began decorating the gym when Sikowitz started freaking out, "Good Gandhi, is that the time? I'm going to be late for dinner with my mother! You kids can stay and finish, right?" before he got and answer, he ran out the door leaving the group of teenagers to finish the work. They let out a sigh of annoyance and continued the work.

About an hour later they completed the job, "Finally we can leave" Andre exclaimed as Robbie was putting up the last decoration. Robbie climbed down off the latter he was on while the rest of them grabbed their stuff and headed for the door. "So, you guys wanna come to my house to watch a movie?" Tori asked "Yeah" they all agreed. Beck reached out to open the door, but it wouldn't budge, "Uh guys why is the door locked?" Beck asked puzzled. Robbie ran over to the other door, but it was locked as well. Suddenly all of the lights went out, and Cat let out a scream and jumped into Andre's arms. "Okay, what's going on" Andre asked a little worried. "Who the hell is doing this!?" Jade yelled out angrily. There was a horrifying scream from down the hallway. They all turned to where the sound was coming from, but couldn't see through the darkness. Jade took a step towards the dark hallway, Tori grabbed her arm and pulled her back, "What are you doing?" "I'm going to check it out" Jade said nonchalantly. Tori let out a sarcastic laugh "Yes, because going towards the screaming is a great idea" "Well, I don't see anyone else coming up with any better ideas." They all stayed silent, "That's what I thought" Jade continued to walked down the eerie hallway, Tori still clutching onto her rest of the group followed close behind. Jade pulled out her phone and turned on the flashlight.

They continued walking down the hallway until they were standing in front of the door to the locker room. Jade slowly brought her hand up to the doorknob, and Cat let out a whimper and jumped behind Beck. Jade twisted the doorknob and threw the door open, everyone gasped. Cat screamed and held onto Beck, while Tori buried her face in Jade's neck. There behind the door on the floor of the locker room lay Sikowitz's bloody body. Jade quickly pulled the door shut and they all ran back to the doors that lead to the outside. Beck and Andre shook the doors violently trying to get them open, "Dammit why won't the open!" Beck gave up and kicked the door before slumping down to the floor. "What are we going to do guys?" Robbie asked, obviously terrified. As soon as he finished his sentence something hit him in the back of the head, knocking him out. Soon enough they were all unconscious on the gym floor. They all woke up a few hours later in an abandoned warehouse, each of them tied up to a chair. "Where are we?" Cat asked, her voice breaking as she spoke. "How the fuck are we supposed to know, Cat!?" Jade snapped causing Cat to burst into tears. "Cat, it's going to be okay" Robbie tried to reassure her, "No, it's not! It's clearly not going to be okay! Sikowitz is dead and we are tied up to chairs in the middle of a warehouse!" Cat cried harder. "Jade, you're not helping anything" Beck said. The intercom came on and a creepy laugh could be heard. Cat stopped crying and everyone focused on the voice. "Hello" a man's voice said, "I'm sure you're all wondering why you are here" he let out another terrifying chuckle, "Well, it is quite simple, you see. We are going to play a game."

**A/N: Well that was the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed it because this is just the beginning *insert creepy smile* lol anyway I hope you like my story. I've been missing writing so I will probably be updating this a lot, but I also tend to be quite lazy so yeah who knows. Btw I didn't revise this so if there is any mistakes sorry!**

**-Abby**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: I really should just write one shots instead of full stories because I suck at updating lol. So I'm not really sure what I'm gonna write here. I do this all the time where I get an idea for a story, write one chapter, and then don't know what to do after that. I should probably try to fix that since I want to be a screenwriter in the future. But I'll stop boring you now and get on with the story. Enjoy! :) (P.s. I don't know if anyone realized that I didn't mention anything about Rex, because I didn't, and I just now realized. Let's just say Robbie doesn't have Rex anymore because I completely forgot about him) **

**Chapter 2**

Scared doesn't even come close to describing how the group of teens felt. At this point they were beyond terrified. They found their teacher dead, they woke up tied to chairs, and now some creepy man was talking to them over the intercom from somewhere in the building. It was silent for a moment until the man spoke again, "We are going to play a little game of dare or die, it is quite a fun game.(a/n: I know it is a stupid name but I couldn't think of anything else) It is basically like truth or dare only a little more violent" he let out a small laugh.

Everyone just sat there and listen to the man, concentrating on what he was saying. All except for Jade who was trying to free herself from the ropes, but having no luck. The man spoke again, "The rules of the game are simple, you get a dare and you can choose to either take the dare, or you can choose to not do it. If you choose to not do the dare, you must kill one of your friend." He laughed again, like it was the funniest thing in the world. The group looked around at each other, terrified. "And just how are you going to make us do all of these things? There is clearly more of us than there are of you. We could take you" Andre stated.

"Oh, my dear Andre, that is where you are wrong." As he said that three men with creepy masks emerged from the eerie hallway. The men stood in a straight line looking at the group of friends. Then two more emerged with giant wheel like you would find on a game show. "W-what is that?" Cat squeaked out "I'm glad you asked. This is your wheel of dares-" "Wheel of dares? Seriously? That sounds stupid" Jade cut him off. "Darling you interrupted me, that was quite rude. I can't be having you interrupting me while I'm explaining the game. Please fix that Marcus, will you?" "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Jade asked angrily as one of the men walked towards her, placing duct tape over her mouth.

Jade tried talking, but her words were muffled because of the tape. "Now allow me to continue, this wheel here will be spun by one of you and will land on a dare for you to do. Like I said agree or disagree to the dare, but if you don't do it than one of you will die. Oh and I am forgetting my manners here. I know who you are and you have no idea who I am. Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Silas. Now, are you ready to play?" The group looked at each other bewildered "Hell no, we aren't ready to play your sick game! Let us go!" Beck spat angrily. "Oh no Beck, I can't do that. If you survive then you can leave, but until then you are all playing the game" he said laughing yet again.

"Why are you doing this to us?" Tori asked, close to tears. "No reason in particular really, I just tend to get bored easy, so I find people who I think would would be entertaining to watch in this game." "You're sick, man!" Andre said. "Enough talking, let's begin the game. Jade, since you seem to want to get out of your chair so badly, you can go first" Silas said. One of the masked men walked over , ripped the duct tape off of Jade's mouth and untied the ropes that were restricting her hands. She immediately stood up and tried to punch the man but he quickly dodged it and punched her in the stomach.

Jade fell to the ground, clutching her stomach, causing Tori to yell out to her, "Jade!" "Well done, Nathan" Silas said. Jade hesitantly stood back up, "Don't worry Tori, I'm fine" Nathan pushed her towards the giant wheel, "Hurry up" he guided her over to where the other men were. Jade stood beside the wheel with her arms crossed, "What makes you think I'll actually play your stupid game" she spat. One of the men in the back stepped forward and pulled out a gun pointing it at Jade's head, causing her friends to gasp and Cat to let out a shriek. "Oh, James, look at you. I didn't even have to ask" Silas praised the man with the gun. "Jade, just play the game" Robbie said, his voice breaking a little.

"Fine, fine. I'll play" "Smart choice" James said, putting the gun away. Jade slowly brought her hand up to the wheel and spun it. It spun for a few seconds before stopping. Jade looked at it confused, "What the hell does nail gun mean" Silas just laughed as a man stepped forward, a nail gun in his hand. "You must be shot in the leg with the nail gun. If you wince or react in any way you will be shot again. You will continue to be shot until you no longer react." Silas explained. "Are you fucking kidding me!?" Jade exclaimed "Please don't do this to her" Tori pleaded, tears streaming down her face. "But my dear Tori, that is how the game goes. She has to take the dare, unless one of you wants to die." Jade sighed, "Okay, just do it" The man with the nail gun plugged it in and held it up to Jade's leg. "Okay Cameron, you can begin" Silas told the man.

Cameron held the nail gun right above Jade's knee and pulled the trigger. "FUCK!" Jade let out a scream and fell to her knees, "Wow Jade, that was quite a reaction. You will have to go again." Jade struggled to stand back up. Cameron held up the nail gun again, pointing it at the other leg this time. He shot her again causing Jade to shriek in pain once again. "Jade, you are bad at this" Silas said grinning. "She is already in enough pain, just stop!" Beck yelled but the man didn't listen. Tori looked away not being able to watch her girlfriend go through this pain.

Jade took a deep breath and concentrated on keeping a straight face as Cameron picked up the gun again. This time he shot her in the calf, but she showed to emotion. "Well done, Jade" Silas congratulated her while she tried to limp back to her chair. Jade was half way there when she collapsed to the floor. "Jade!" Tori yelled out, attempting to free herself from her restraints. "Gordon, will you please untie Miss Vega so that she may help her girlfriend" Silas said. The man walked over to Tori and untied her.

She bolted over to Jade, who was laying on the ground in pain. Tori pulled Jade into her arms as she sat down on the floor, "Baby are you okay?" Jade let out a groan, "I've been better" Tori helped her off the floor and back to her chair. Jade slumped down onto the chair, grimacing from the pain in her leg. "Tori you can sit back down now" Silas spoke up. Tori leaned down to kiss Jade, "I love you" she mumbled against her lips before heading back to her own chair. Tori sat back down and Marcus tied her hands up as well as Jade's. "That was fun, wasn't it?" "NO! It wasn't you sick bastard!" Beck yelled out angrily. "That was very rude, Beck. Just for that you will be going next" Silas said smirking at Beck's attitude. Marcus walked over to Beck and untied the ropes. Beck stood up and angrily walked over to the wheel, spinning it.

"What the fuck is 'teeth' supposed to mean?" Silas let out a horrifying laugh, "Ooh this one is going to be fun to watch."

**A/n: Okay, well there is chapter 2. I hope you liked it! :) Feedback is always welcome. And feel free to leave some ideas for dares/torture. Until next time!**

**-Abby **


End file.
